La jalousie de Genzô
by Adam Park
Summary: Écrite en 2006 : Défi d'Adeline : Thomas rencontre une fille qui lui plait dans son école en Allemagne et veut sortir avec elle. Cette fille n'aime pas le foot et le rejette. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse, n'est pas particulièrement belle et elle est parfois violente avec
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo : Genzô Wakabayashi

E mail : _genzo.wakabayashitiscali.fr_

Etat : Terminé

Sujet : Captain Tsubasa

Titre : **La jalousie de Genzô**

Genre : Romance, Mystère, Suspense

Couple : Genzô et Félicity

Nombre de chapitres : One shot

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Yoichi. Les pensées des persos sont entre …. Les lettres sont entre « … ».

Résumé : Encore un défi… Celui d'Adeline MDR ! Mais assez intéressante pour que je la relève, LOL ! Thomas rencontre une fille qui lui plait dans son école en Allemagne et veut sortir avec elle. Cette fille n'aime pas le foot et le rejette. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse, n'est pas particulièrement belle et elle est parfois violente avec certain garçon. Thomas est jaloux car elle ne lui a jamais prêté attention et parce que elle parle tout le temps de Olivier quand une conversation dérive vers le foot (même si elle aime pas ça). Son prénom doit commencer par un « F » et elle est la cousine de Olivier, mais Thomas ne le sait pas. Il le découvrira que quand ils auront trop bu ensemble et qu'elle tombe enceinte de lui. Ils doivent être ensemble parce qu'ils s'aiment et pas par obligation, enfin au début seulement.

Salut à tous ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Captain Tsubasa en réponse d'un défi lancé par Adeline. J'ai prévu au début de la faire en plusieurs chapitres mais comme j'ai trop attendu, j'ai changé d'avis et la transformer en One-shot. Bonne lecture !

4 mois que Félicity Park était arrivée en Allemagne où elle était entrée au lycée dans une classe. Elle se trouvait dans celle du grand et talentueux SGGK Genzô Wakabayashi, le kaiser Karl-Heinz Schneider et le maître d'œuvre Hermann Kartz. La jeune fille n'était pas particulièrement belle ni attirante. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus. Cependant elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de sa vie. Et puis elle se montrait parfois violente avec certains qui voulaient sortir avec elle juste pour s'amuser ou qui maltraitaient les faibles. Quant à Genzô, il s'intéressait particulièrement à Félicity car il voulait sortir avec elle. Il la voulait parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle et non pour s'amuser. Contre toute attente, Félicity le rejeta sans lui donner une bonne explication. Le jeune SGGK ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de lui ni de ses copains.

Un jour, Genzô, Karl-Heinz et Hermann apprirent que Félicity détestait le foot ce qui expliquait la raison du rejet. La jeune fille n'avait jamais prêté attention à Genzô ce qui le rendait jaloux. Quand la conversation dérivait vers le foot, Félicity n'avait que le nom de Tsubasa dans sa bouche sans entre dans les détails d'un air ironique. Le portier japonais était fou de jalousie à force de l'entendre parler que de « lui » !

Félicity était la seule à savoir que ce « Tsubasa » était son cousin et faisait partie de la famille Ozhora. Elle ignorait que les deux footballeurs se connaissaient et étaient meilleurs amis.

Le temps avait passé. Un soir, Genzô, Karl-Heinz et Hermann avaient invité Félicity à une boite de nuit pour s'éclater. Ils fêtaient leur victoire d'un match de football. La jeune fille n'avait pas assisté mais elle était quand même au courant par SGGK. Ce dernier ne connaissait toujours pas le « Tsubasa » dont parlait Félicity et il était vert de jalousie. Pendant toute la soirée, Karl-Heinz et Hermann assistaient à la scène : Genzô et Félicity buvaient plus que de coutume des boissons alcoolisées. Le jeune portier le faisait parce qu'il était amoureux de Félicity qui ne pensait qu'à Tsubasa. Félicity était agacée par l'insistance de Genzô.

Hermann : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux rentrer…

Karl-Heinz : Oui, on va les emmener chez Wakabayashi car si Félicity rentrait dans cet état chez ses parents… Ce sera la cerise du gâteau.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux Allemands ramenaient Félicity et Genzô chez ce dernier. Ils les laissèrent à l'entrée de l'appartement et rentrèrent chez eux.

Restés seuls, Genzô et Félécity passèrent la nuit ensemble. Ils avaient même parlé de ce « Tsubasa ». le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent avec un mal de tête carabiné. Genzô ne se souvenait plus ce que Félicity avait dit à propos de Tsubasa. La jeune fille était obligée de rentrer chez elle et se fit gronder par ses parents. Les Park avaient passé une nuit blanche à attendre que leur fille rentre de la soirée passée avec les footballeurs. De son côté, Genzô essayait de se rappeler de la soirée à cause de sa gueule de bois. Cependant, en voulant faire le lit, il remarqua une tâche de sang fraîche. Cela le réveilla complètement et il se demanda qui était la fille qui avait passé la nuit avec lui.

Trois semaines plus tard, quelque chose n'allait pas chez Félicity et sa mère s'en rendit compte. Elle connaissait les signes de la grossesse et elle décida de l'emmener chez un gynécologue. Pendant ce temps, Genzô et ses amis étaient en cours. Ils étaient surpris de l'absence de Félicity injustifiée.

En sortant de chez le gynécologue, Félicity et sa mère rentraient immédiatement à la maison dans un silence de plomb. Le père ne travaillait pas car il voulait savoir ce qu'avait sa fille. Ils se retrouvèrent au salon.

Mme Park : Chérie, notre fille est belle et bien enceinte.

Mr Park : **quoi ?!**

Mme Park : Qu'allons-nous faire ? La gynécologue m'a dit que l'avortement coûte cher.

Mr Park : Elle a fait une grosse bêtise donc elle doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Il faut qu'elle prévienne celui qui l'a engendré pour qu'il prenne sa part de responsabilité sinon…

Mme Park : Quoi ,

Mr Park : Elle n'aura plus aucun contact avec la famille.

Félicity était sous le choc car son père venait de donner un ultimatum. Elle quitta précipitamment de la maison de ses parents pour aller chez Genzô le voir. Le père et la mère connaissaient leur fille car ils savaient qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas les perdre, quitte à vivre avec Genzô pour sauver la face. Félicity pleurait à chaudes larmes car elle ne voulait pas perdre sa famille. Elle devait obliger Genzô, qui était réellement le père de son bébé, de prendre ses responsabilités. Elle savait que c'était avec le jeune portier qu'elle avait passé à l'acte sexuel car elle avait vu le nom sur la porte en quittant l'appartement le lendemain de cette soirée. Elle parvint à destination et sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme…

Genzô : Félicity ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Félicity : Il faut que je te parle.

Genzô : Je t'écoute.

Félicity : Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

Genzô gêné : Oh excuse-moi. Entre.

Le jeune homme la laissa entrer sans rien dire et la guida jusqu'au salon. Ils prirent tous les deux place sur un canapé éloigné l'un de l'autre. Le silence s'éternisa…

Genzô la brisa : Alors que veux-tu me dire ?

Félicity : Je suis enceinte.

Genzô surpris : Quoi ? De qui ?

Félicity : A ton avis ?

Genzô : De ce Tsubasa dont tu parles si souvent ?

Félicity fronça les sourcils : Qu'est ce que Tsubasa a voir là-dedans ? Tu ne te rappelle de rien ?

Genzô : Attends de quoi parles-tu ?

Félicity : De cette soirée !

Genzô : Celle où nous avions trop bu ?

Félicity : Oui. Si je me souviens bien, il me semblerait que je t'avais dit qui était Tsubasa…

Genzô : Je ne me souviens pas trop.

Félicity : Comment pourrais-je tomber enceinte de Tsubasa alors que ce dernier est actuellement au Brésil ? D'ailleurs il s'agit de Tsubasa Ohzora !

Genzô : **quoi ?! tsubasa ohzora ?! **Mais alors…

Félicity : Et c'est mon cousin. Je te signale que je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon avant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Genzô eut un flash. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu un peu de sang dans ses draps quand il avait voulu faire le lit. Il comprit tout : Ce sang était de Félicity et il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Cependant il ne savait plus quoi faire car il était maintenant obligé de prendre sa part de responsabilité. Il aimait Félicity qui ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments.

Genzô : Et que disent tes parents ?

Félicity : Que tu dois prendre tes responsabilités sinon je ne reverrais plus jamais ma famille. Ils m'ont posé un ultimatum définitif.

Genzô se sentait piégé : Tu vas vivre ici à compter d'aujourd'hui. Je pensais que tu prenais la pilule, Félicity.

Félicity : Je n'en avais pas besoin.

Genzô en voulait à la jeune fille de l'avoir forcé à rester avec elle. Il le faisait pour son bien et par obligation. Et malgré tout il avait aussi sa part de fautif.

Karl-Heinz et Hermann apprirent que Genzô et Félicity vivaient ensemble par obligation car ils venaient quelques fois chez le portier japonais où il régnait une atmosphère tendue.

5 mois plus tard, tout changea chez Genzô car l'atmosphère devenait plus vivable et qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air. Genzô et Félicity s'aimaient à la folie. La jeune fille n'avait pas perdu sa famille depuis qu'elle partageait sa vie avec le jeune homme. Mr et Mme Park étaient soulagés.

4 mois après, Félicity donna naissance à un petit garçon nommé Masumi.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
